


Two Night Stand (based off the movie)

by nicokozy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Cute, M/M, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, Online Dating, Stuck in a blizzard, derek is kind of an asshole, eventually theyll get along, idk what else to tag will add more later, stiles doesnt really like derek, theyre basically strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicokozy/pseuds/nicokozy
Summary: Story is based off of a movie with the same title but I changed a few things.Stiles Stilinski just got laid off from his job and broken up with, he lives with best-friend Scott, but he spends most of his time inside feeling sorry for himself. He's stuck. So, naturally, he joins a dating site for a one night stand.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and Stiles was in his pajamas and drinking wine. Alone. A wine bottle sat on the table in front of him, it was nearly empty. He sipped from his wine glass as he stared at the computer screen in front of him, laptop resting on his lap. Stiles picked a profile picture, picking a photo of him wearing his glasses and some nerdy outfit while sipping coffee and had some stupid grin, it was one of his best pictures actually. Scott took the photo after Stiles had graduated.

Stiles activated his account.

Stiles heard the door unlock, he widened his eyes and set his laptop away, closing it. He sat up and grabbed his book, pretending he had been reading the whole time. Scott walked in. "There you are. Right where I left you." Scott joked and Stiles looked up from his book, staying quiet. Ever since he had to move in with Scott, he felt like a nuisance, his life had seemed to be going downhill and he didn't know what to do. He lost his job. His boyfriend had broken up with him (after cheating on him.) Life was not going well for Stiles Stilinski. Scott walked to his room and talked about his day to Stiles, but Stiles was hardly listening until he saw Scott putting on a different pair of shoes, he had changed his outfit. "Where are you going? You just got home?" Stiles asked, frowning slightly. "Uh, Isaac and I are going to a club and then... I don't know." He chuckled slightly, Scott and Isaac have been together for three years and they were disgustingly adorable together. "You should come." Scott said. Stiles rolled his eyes. _And be a third wheel? No thanks._ Stiles shrugged. Scott sighed, "C'mon. You can dance..." he grinned, nudging Stiles, "...meet a guy? Have fun." He shrugged, grinned. Stiles just shrugged again, "I just... Do you think I'm ready? To... y'know, meet a guy? Have fun?" He looked over at Scott. "I'm ready for _you_ to be ready." Scott said before adding on, "C'mon, you haven't been with anyone in awhile. Aren't you horny?" Isaac walked in at that moment, raising his eyebrows, "Of course that's a conversation you guys are having." He said, kissing Scott's cheek, Scott smiled at him. Stiles rolled his eyes at the disgustingly cute couple before continuing his conversation with Scott. "OF COURSE, I'm horny!" He huffed out. "I just don't wanna get attached. Just... something... I don't know." Scott slowly nodded before tossing nicer clothes at Stiles, "you're coming. Get dressed." 

When they got to the club, Scott and Isaac were let in without having to show IDs, but Stiles got stopped. "ID?" The bouncer asked. _Oh come on. I'm obviously old enough to get in. I'm 24!_ "Uh, no, I'm with Scotty." He grinned, pointing towards Scott and Isaac before trying to pass the bouncer. The bouncer stopped him again. "You look too young. I'm not letting you in without ID." Stiles sighed and searched for his ID. ...He forgot it. Scott groaned out, "Seriously?! You forgot it?!" He exclaimed before looking at Isaac, muttering, "he's a mess." Stiles narrowed his eyes, "I heard that." Stiles sighed and looked at the mean bouncer. "Look! I'm old!" He tried making wrinkles in his face to look older. The bouncer shook his head. 

And then, it seemed like Stiles just couldn't catch a break because, of course, his ex showed up with a girl. "Hey... Stiles. Scott." His ex greeted them, Stiles crossed his arms. The bouncer of course let Stiles' ex and his new girlfriend inside the club. "Seriously?" Stiles glared at the bouncer before frowning at Scott. Scott sighed, Isaac tugged at Scott's arm, "Stiles, just... go home. Meet a guy online or something. Have fun, dude. Sorry." He frowned before going into the club with Isaac. 

Stiles turned and went home. 

Getting home, Stiles poured another glass of red wine before sitting back down on the couch, slouching and feeling awful. He sipped from his glass before setting it down and glancing at his laptop. He was in deep thought. Stiles looked away from his laptop, chewing hesitantly at his nails. He quickly grabbed his laptop before he could think differently, opening the laptop and going back to the dating site. He had a few messages and a few matches. Stiles looked at his messages first, he opened one message that read: _"Thought you might like this."_ followed by a picture of some guy's abs, Stiles scoffed and deleted the message, pushing his laptop away. _This was a bad idea,_ he thought. Stiles looked back at his laptop and sighed, "fuck it," he muttered before grabbing his laptop and sending messages to three different people, just saying either _hey_ or _hey there_. Stiles wasn't good at starting conversations. 

A reply came back from one guy with a simple, _"sup?"_ _Obvious fuckboy_. "Nope." Stiles mumbled and deleted the conversation. 

Another guy replied with, _"I'm not gay."_ Even though his profile said, 'interested in men.' _Okay?_ Stiles deleted the conversation. 

One more conversation remained on his screen, he just needed the other guy to reply. Three minutes passed and Stiles was getting impatient. The site said that 'derek3' was online. Vague username. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, a messaged appeared. derek3 had replied. 

" _hey there, how's it going?"_

 _Keepin' it lowercase, cool._ Stiles thought, he can work with that. _"Fantastic, how about yourself?"_ He typed, going back and changing the F to a lowercase f before sending. Stiles didn't bother to look at this guy's profile, he had low expectations and doubted this would turn into anything. Five minutes pass, Stiles pushed his glasses into place, sighing. derek3 hasn't replied yet. 

"C'mon." Stiles mumbled and then derek3 replied,

"s _ame."_

Stiles sighed. derek3 is a horrible conversationalist, but Stiles wasn't giving up. _"Cool. Would you like to have sex with me?"_ Stiles typed, hovering over the enter button before deleting the message. _Too forward, Stiles._ Stiles groaned at himself and set his laptop back down. Away from him. He huffed and grabbed his laptop once again. _This is completely stupid._ He checked the time. Scott and Isaac would be back soon. He typed out a message to derek3 before sending.

_"i'm about to get sexiled by my roommate. Do you want to hang out?"_

Stiles sent the message and there was an immediate reply this time. 

"s _ure, are you thinking a bar?"_

He frowned, he had no idea where his ID was. 

_"actually, i was thinking your place."_ Sent. Another odd immediate reply. derek3 had sent his address. Another message from derek3 came up, _"sorry, that was too quick. pretend i waited a sec."_ Stiles couldn't help but smile at that, he looked at Derek's address and sighed. He lived on the other side of town. 

_"EESH, you live on the other side of town. be there in a month."_ Stiles joked.

_"haha, i'll have cups of gatorade waiting at each subway stop."_ derek3 replied. 

Stiles laughed at Derek's reply. Then Stiles widened his eyes and quickly typed out, _"wait!"_ He hoped Derek hadn't already went offline, he had no idea what Derek looked like and Derek could be some weird serial killer. _"Can we video chat?"_ Stiles asked. Derek replied immediately, _"sure."_

_"I wanna see your place. Make sure you're not a psycho. The psycho test."_ **SEND.** Stiles typed out a second message. _"newspaper clippings about unsolved murders on your wall = no dice."_

_"totally fair. just give me a minute to take off my sister's dress."_ Derek joked and Stiles grinned. Then, Derek was calling him to video chat. Stiles quickly sat up and fixed his shirt before making sure his glasses weren't crooked. He clicked accept and the call connected.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was attractive. Stiles breathed out a bit, "um, hey." He said, smiling small. Derek looked like he was in bed, his room was dimmed and his hair was messy. Derek smiled at Stiles, "hey. So, um, this is me and this..." Derek moved the camera around his room and then around his living. "This is my place." He sat back down and had the camera face him again. Stiles chewed on his bottom lip and smiled small. "Did I pass the test?" Derek asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Stiles slowly nodded, clearing his throat, "yeah, yes, I think so." He felt awkward, "sorry, I've never done this before." Derek nodded, "no yeah, me neither." Stiles chuckled slightly, "no, no, no, I know people always say that but... I mean, never. I've never done this." Derek chuckled and nodded, "same here." He said quietly. Stiles smiled and nodded again. "So... I guess I'll be there in a moment." Derek nodded and Stiles ended the call, closing his laptop and sighing. 

"Oh my God!" Stiles exclaimed, he couldn't believe that he was going to have a one night stand tonight. Was he ready? He hoped so. Stiles grabbed his things that he needed before leaving his apartment. 

Derek just so happened to live in the middle of the woods, a little bit aways from civilization, and now Stiles was second guessing this. However, he still ended up walking up to Derek's place and knocking on the door. "God, please don't make this attractive guy a serial killer. Please." Stiles mumbled. The door opened revealing a much taller and older guy yet still incredibly attractive. Yep, this is Derek. "So, you live in the middle of the woods." Stiles commented with a slight chuckle, Derek shrugged, "more like... beside the woods?" Stiles nodded. "Right, right. My bad." There was a brief of awkward silence. Just silence. Derek was staring at Stiles' lips and Stiles was trying to figure out how to be less awkward. Then Stiles was pulled inside. "God, you're cute." Stiles heard Derek mumble as the door closed, Derek leaned in, kissing Stiles. Stiles made a small noise of surprise before kissing back. Derek gently pushed Stiles against the wall, gently kissing his neck. Stiles rolled his eyes slightly, Derek didn't need to be so fucking gentle. They were soon in Derek's bedroom, Stiles had a brief moment to look around it fully in person this time. It was a nice and organized bedroom, Stiles noted. Fucking incredible. Stiles quickly undressed himself before Derek kissed him deeply, Derek was still dressed and Stiles didn't like that. He quickly unbuttoned Derek's shirt.

And Derek had great abs, and was an amazing kisser. And the sex was so good so Stiles was content with life as of now.

Stiles woke up the next morning in Derek's bed. He sat up, running his fingers through his messy hair, looking at Derek who was still fast asleep next to him. Stiles reached over to the night stand and put his glasses back on. He carefully got out of the bed, careful to not wake Derek up. He found his clothes and quickly put them on. Stiles left the bedroom, looking around Derek's place. It was a large house. He sighed, making his way to the front door. This was only a one night stand, he wasn't expected to stick around, so why was he so hesitant? Stiles sighed to himself, he couldn't let himself get too attached to someone he hardly knew. Stiles pulled on his jacket and opened the front door when a loud sound rang out through the house. _Is that... a burglar alarm? Shit!_ Derek was gonna catch him sneaking out. Stiles widened his eyes and quickly ran back to the room, taking his shoes off and hopping back into the bed, pretending to be asleep. Derek stirred and frowned, hearing the loud alarm, "is that the alarm?" Stiles groaned sleepily, pretending to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "hm? Yeah, uh... sounds like it." Derek looked at Stiles and saw he was dressed and wearing his jacket, "are you wearing your jacket?" Stiles stammered before blurting out a response, "Yeah, I... uh... I get cold. At night. Get the intruder!" He put Derek's focus back on the alarm and Derek nodded, getting up, he grabbed a nearby baseball bat and headed down to the front door. Stiles breathed out, "holy shit." He mumbled to himself. _Who the hell actually has an alarm?_ Derek walked back into the room, "false alarm." He said, setting the baseball bat back down. Stiles breathed out, raising his eyebrows, "Wow.. that's... weird." He sat up in the bed, "It's a bummer it woke us up, though..." he started to say as Derek laid back in bed, "...I should get going. I had a great time, thank you for..." Stiles looked back at Derek to see him fast asleep. _Awesome._

Stiles racked his brain for options on how to get out so he didn't have to stick around. If he tried opening any doors again, the alarm would go off and he didn't know how to shut it off, so he was stuck. Stiles eyes landed on Derek's alarm clock, he grabbed it and quickly set the alarm for a minute from now. He didn't know anybody who owned an actual alarm clock, everybody used their phones nowadays. He set the alarm clock down after setting it and laid back down in bed, waiting for it to go off...

A minute later... Derek's alarm clock blared with a disco song playing. Stiles raised his eyebrows, pretending the alarm clock had woken him up as well when Derek woke up from it. "That's... some alarm you got there." Stiles mumbled as Derek reached across Stiles to turn it off. "Yeah, I don't even remember setting it for.. 11:04." Stiles nodded, smiling small, "Weird." Derek set the clock down after turning it off, he looked at Stiles and his eyes seemed to linger on Stiles' face for awhile before Derek finally spoke, "morning Stiles." 

"Morning David." Derek furrowed his eyebrows, "it's, uh. It's Derek actually." Stiles nodded, thinking for a moment, "Yeah. What'd I say?" Stiles noticed that Derek looked really attractive in bed, his messy hair, sleepy eyes and smile. "You said David." Stiles hummed to himself, looking at Derek, "do your way. One more time." Derek chuckled, "Derek. It's D - erek. Not D - avid." Stiles nodded again. "Oh yeah. Sorry." He stood up out of bed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's okay." There was a long silence of the two of them just staring at each other, Stiles was usually awkward and didn't usually do this so he didn't know what to do. He broke the silence first however. "Well... I had a blast so... Thank you for having me." Derek nodded and stood up out of bed, he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on, grinning at Stiles. "You're welcome. My only concern is how we're going to sugarcoat this when we tell our grandchildren how we met." Stiles chuckled nodded, "Right?" Derek nodded with a grin as he stepped closer to Stiles, "Yeah." Stiles shrugged, chuckling lightly, "Well... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Another long silence came but then Derek broke the silence finally. "Hey, so do you want to grab breakfast or do you normally just take off?" Stiles raised his eyebrows. _Excuse me?_ "Normally?" He looked at Derek and Derek just nodded, shrugging. Stiles laughed lightly, "sorry. You said 'normally' just... like I do this so much that I'd have a normal and an abnormal version of it?" Derek stepped back, looking like he knew he messed up, but... he proceeded to open his mouth anyway. "That's... yeah, that's not what I meant." He said quickly, shrugging, "I have no idea how often you do this." Stiles eyes saw red, he concluded that Derek was a fucking asshole. Then again, they didn't really talk much last night so he wouldn't have known. "I told you last night that this was my first time doing anything - you know, remotely like this." He tried to stay calm even though he was seething. Derek nodded and shrugged again, "yeah, but come on." Stiles stepped back from him now. "Come on, what?" He demanded, frowning. Derek sighed out, "Stiles, you really expect me to believe that was your first one-night stand ever?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Two Night Stand...
> 
> "Hey, so do you want to grab breakfast or do you normally just take off?" Stiles raised his eyebrows. Excuse me? "Normally?" He looked at Derek and Derek just nodded, shrugging. Stiles laughed lightly, "sorry. You said 'normally' just... like I do this so much that I'd have a normal and an abnormal version of it?" Derek stepped back, looking like he knew he messed up, but... he proceeded to open his mouth anyway. "That's... yeah, that's not what I meant." He said quickly, shrugging, "I have no idea how often you do this." Stiles eyes saw red, he concluded that Derek was a fucking asshole. Then again, they didn't really talk much last night so he wouldn't have known. "I told you last night that this was my first time doing anything - you know, remotely like this." He tried to stay calm even though he was seething. Derek nodded and shrugged again, "yeah, but come on." Stiles stepped back from him now. "Come on, what?" He demanded, frowning. Derek sighed out, "Stiles, you really expect me to believe that was your first one-night stand ever?"

Derek sighed out, "Stiles, you really expect me to believe that was your first one-night stand ever?" Stiles stood in shock, he knew guys on dating sites were assholes, but he wasn't actually expecting this. He stammered out, "Yes! Yeah, no, I mean the only reason I'm here is because my roommate, he peer pressured the shit out of me!" Derek nodded, and Stiles caught the slight roll of his eyes as he spoke, "Yeah - he sexiled you, or whatever, right?" Derek said as if he didn't believe Stiles' claims. Stiles scoffed, crossing his arms, "Exactly, and yet I am sensing some distinctly judgey vibes coming from you, which is odd considering the team work involved." Stiles made a point to glare at Derek. How dare he judge Stiles when Derek also had a one-night stand?! "There's no judgey vibes coming from me." Derek had a slight smirk as he watched Stiles pout and glare at him, he sighed out and put on his best fuckboy tone, "honestly I really admire what you did. I wish more guys were that _forward_." Stiles scoffed, "Forward? There we go with the slut thing again." He frowned at Derek, continuing to glare at him. "I'm not calling you a slut!" Derek raised his hands in defense, "I'm calling you a guy who went over to a stranger's house at midnight. If only there was a word for someone who did that.." he smirked slightly as if he thought this whole thing was funny. "Wow." Stiles scoffed, "You know what? Screw you." He started to walk out of the room, Derek followed behind him, "that was a joke, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He laughed softly. Stiles put his shoes back on, getting ready to leave, he gave a look to Derek before speaking, "you invited me here, just remember that." 

"That wasn't quite how it happened, but it doesn't matter." Derek muttered, sighing. He watched as Stiles quickly tied his shoelaces and he actually felt disappointed to see Stiles go, this was supposed to be a one-night stand, it meant nothing. "Look," Derek started, "can we please just eat breakfast? I make oatmeal with a little smiley face made out of jelly and it's not slutty at all." Derek grinned, raising his eyebrows at Stiles. Stiles stared at him in disbelief, he couldn't believe he actually slept with this guy. Stiles sighed out deeply, "You know what, save your oatmeal. i think I'm going to take off. But thanks for having me, it was awesome to get to know you. Have a nice life, David." As Stiles tried to walk away toward the door to leave, Derek spoke again, "Okay, cool, well I'm just going to assume that time was on purpose, 'cause I told you my name is Derek like a dozen times." Stiles spun around to face Derek again, this guy genuinely pissed him off, "It wasn't on purpose, but don't worry. You just have a stupid name." Derek raised his eyebrows and scoffed, crossing his arms, "Okay, cool, well, bye." Stiles started to walk away _again_ when Derek called out, "it was lovely having sex with you!" 

"I wish I could say the same." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. "Sounded like you had a pretty good time last night." Derek smirked slightly. "You know what? Don't believe everything you hear. Especially when it's something like, 'hey, Derek, cool name.'" Derek made a face and scoffed, "what is with you and my name? It's a common name!" 

"It's a stupid name." Derek stepped closer to Stiles, "Okay, fuck you, Stiles." Stiles rolled his eyes again, "Fuck you back!" He glared before storming downstairs to the front door. Stiles needed to get the hell out of there, he went to the door, not caring if the alarm went off but as he tried to open the door, it was stuck. "What the hell?" He checked out the peephole to see what was blocking the door and... it was snow. He was snowed in and couldn't get out. "Shit!" He rested his forehead against the door, groaning out. Then, he heard Derek's voice, it sounded like he was talking on the phone as he came downstairs, "...imagine a sleeping little angel-faced angel... Okay, no, I'm the angel. And this angel is being woken up by a fucking junkyard dog in a hot-guy body! Okay, and that's my morning. Look I can't..." Derek trailed off and Stiles turned around, leaning his back against the door, looking defeated as he made eye contact with Derek, "Mom, I will call you back." Derek said before hanging up the phone, raising his eyebrows at Stiles. "Hi there... It's Derek, right?" Stiles tried to put on his best polite smile, silently pleading Derek for help. Derek smirked, crossing his arms, "What is it? A little snow outside, yeah?" Derek was completely underestimating the amount of snow outside, he sighed and stepped downstairs, walking toward the door, "I'll get you a cab." He turned the door knob to find the door... stuck. "Uh..." Derek furrowed his eyebrows, pulling harsher on the door as Stiles watched him with crossed arms. Derek looked out the window and widened his eyes, "holy shit, that's a lot of snow!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles sat on Derek's couch, Derek standing behind the couch with his arms crossed as they both listened and watched the television. Channel 5 news showed photographs of the streets of Beacon Hills covered in snow, many stores and homes were snowed in. The reporter spoke out and Stiles adjusted the volume to hear it louder. "Hey folks, I hope you aren't planning on going anywhere anytime soon 'cause let me tell you, it ain't gonna happen, okay?" Stiles hated this reporter. "We are seeing record snowfalls! This thing came in overnight and has Beacon Hills in a total whiteout!" It was as if the reporter was _mocking_ Stiles, he seemed so excited that Beacon Hills had snow and that nobody could go anywhere now. "We're talking about dozens of stranded holiday travelers. The entire city bus transit system is shut down -" the reporter chuckled, "-the streets have not even been plowed yet! The mayor's office is urging everyone to stay **indoors** and to avoid all nonessential travel. So get cozy, folks, because it's going to be a long weekend." Stiles shut off the television. Derek started to speak but when Stiles shot him a look, he shut his mouth. Stiles walked into the kitchen, calling Scott, the phone rang a couple times before Scott finally picked up. He heard Isaac in the background, telling Scott to come back to bed. Stiles updated him on the situation. "Well first, Stiles, I wanna say that I am proud of you. You finally got laid dude!" Stiles groaned out into the phone, "Scott, you have to do something. I cannot stay here. This is the worst." He whisper-yelled into the phone. "Dude, are you even watching the news? There's nothing we can do." 

On the other side of the phone, Isaac set down a tray of two fruit bowls and hot coffee for both him and Scott to eat while cuddled up on the couch; something they can't ever do when Stiles is there because Stiles is always moping around on the couch. "See how nice this is?" Isaac whispered to Scott, "This could be everyday." He fed a strawberry to Scott who just grinned. Isaac has been trying to convince Scott to try and kick Stiles out, Isaac was friends with Stiles but he thought Stiles needed to grow up, get a job, get over his ex and move the fuck on, really Isaac just wanted Scott to himself for once. 

Stiles sighed out into the phone, "but... Isaac's an EMT. Can't he, like, helicopter me out of here or something?" Stiles heard Scott snort and then Isaac laughing in the background. He frowned, "is that Isaac? Is Isaac laughing at me?" Scott was nudging Isaac away and trying to get him to stop laughing, "No, no, no." Scott quickly said to Stiles, "okay, Stiles, just make the best of it and we'll rescue you as soon as we can, okay? I promise." Scott tried to reassure Stiles through the phone but it was clear he wasn't serious, Stiles could still hear Isaac in the background, mumbling to Scott. Stiles glanced over toward the living room to see Derek looking at him, he narrowed his eyes before turning away, "Scott- I would not be here if you did not slut me out!" He whisper yelled again. Scott was distracted. "Sorry, Stiles, can't hear you." He said plainly and Stiles frowned, "what?" 

"I think the snow is messing with the... with the sat... satellite." Scott pretended to cut out, Stiles rolled his eyes. "Okay bye." He mumbled angrily. "Bye!" _Click._ Stiles was gonna kill Scott the next time he saw him. He can't believe his best friend would leave him stranded at a stranger's house especially since that stranger is a total dick! 

The only thing Stiles could think of to do is continue watching the news. Maybe it's a false alarm and they're clearing the roads now and he'll be able to escape immediately. He was now in the kitchen, sitting next to the Derek at the table as he watched the television screen even though it was in the living room and hard to see from the kitchen, he could still hear the reporter. "This storm is literally going to dump all over the Beacon Hills area." Derek set down two bowls of oatmeal, Stiles looked down in the bowl to see a smiley face drawn in jelly in the oatmeal. He glanced at Derek and raised his eyebrows, Derek just grinned after eating a mouthful. "Three to five feet of snow, maybe more, we're talking up to the twelve feet of snow! It's the biggest blizzard in the history of the world!" The reporter exclaimed. Stiles sighed to himself, "this is what I deserve. It's penance." He said dramatically. Derek raised his eyebrows, "wow, that is officially the worst review my oatmeal has ever received." Stiles groaned out, running his fingers through his hair stress-fully, "this is what I get for slutting it up." He muttered to himself and Derek frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as he listened to Stiles' breakdown, Derek nudged Stiles' bowl of oatmeal closer to him, "eat your oatmeal." Stiles sighed and mixed in the smiley face jelly into the oatmeal before taking a bite. Derek was deep in thought before speaking up, "so you really think God made this blizzard to punish you for being slutty?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Stiles shook his head quickly, "no, I don't think God did it. That's ridiculous." Stiles scoffed, taking another bite of the oatmeal, the oatmeal was actually pretty good but he'd never admit that to Derek, after eating the bite of oatmeal Stiles spoke again, "I think my grandmother did, and I just don't know how." He frowned to himself. Derek nodded, finishing his oatmeal, he leaned back in his seat, "right, that makes sense." There was a brief moment of silence before Derek got up and put his empty bowl in the sink. "Well, I would prefer not to spend the next 24 hours with you in an uncomfortable silence so why don't we just pretend we never had sex? It didn't happen. And then we can just pretend that it's just the weather and not you passive-aggressive magical grandmother." Stiles shook his head as he finished off his bowl of oatmeal, he ate pretty quick, he hadn't eaten since yesterday evening so he had been starving, he stood up from his seat and put his bowl in the sink, looking at Derek, "no, that's like trying to get the toothpaste back into the tube... You can't do it. It is out there. I have seen your penis. You've implied I'm a slut. Those are big things." He motioned to Derek and shrugged, looking at him. Derek raised his eyebrows, "did you just call my penis big?" He smirked and Stiles rolled his eyes, sighing, "No, no, I did not. I called the implication of your penis big." Derek shrugged, smiling, "well, it's still nice to hear." Stiles sighed deeply, trying to get them back on track. "You can't just erase the fact that two people had sex." Derek shrugged, "I think you underestimate us." He moved to put his hand out, "Hi, I'm Derek." He smiled, introducing himself so they could start over and get over this uncomfortable silence. Stiles looked at his hand and stayed still for a moment before sighing and shaking his hand, "I'm Stiles." 

"Stiles, it's very nice to meet you." Derek grinned, putting his hands in his pockets after they've shook hands, "What do you do for a living?" He asked, trying to make small talk. Stiles groaned out, "Oh Jesus- that.." _Seriously? He has to ask that?? _Stiles looked at him, "...that's what we're doing? No. Seriously? Already?" Derek frowned, looking confused, "We just started!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write longer chapters. So, Stiles and Derek are trying to get along, and... it lasted for about 4 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
